


Bring Castiel Home

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x18 spoilers, Angst, F/M, Pain, and you're a hunter, cas is also your angel, essentially you're pretty badass, you're an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on SPN episode 11x18 - You and Crowley enter into Castiel's mind to convince him to expel Lucifer but, like every plan with the Winchesters, it goes sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Castiel Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been writing this story vigorously for the last two days and it's currently 2:47am and I'm on a mission to upload it for you beautiful people. Bottom-line, Casifer (Lucifer!Castiel) was simply flawless in that last episode and I think I have another story with him and the reader in the works ... with some sexual tension just for kicks. Also coming your way is a Tenth Doctor x Reader & a Harrison Wells (Earth-2) x Reader fic. 
> 
> I'm a bit slow with these uploads but I hope they're worth it. Any who, I hope you enjoy this and feel free to drop a comment because I love replying to them so much! <3

  
[](https://38.media.tumblr.com/cb3aaa2f3a731057e5cc65befe303cfc/tumblr_inline_o5bf9txEoi1s31yud_500.gif)

  
_Your road so far… you hunt with Dean and Sam Winchester. At the end of Swan Song, Lucifer!Sam killed you but you were resurrected mysteriously as an Angel and Castiel has been drawn to you from the moment you both met. As it turns out, your resurrection is tied to a prophecy called the ‘Shield of God’ in which you’re immensely powerful and Archangel’s can’t straight-up hurt you._

* * *

**_Lucifer has locked Castiel back into a corner of his own mind, Crowley resorted to Plan B and you know that it won’t be enough._ **

Crowley’s red-mist form entered Castiel’s vessel and you instantly took off your coat, catching the attention of Dean and Sam. 

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, very confused, looking to Sam as if there was a part of the plan that he hadn’t been informed about but his brother shared in his expression.

“I’m going to channel myself into his mind.”

“You’re an angel, you’d need his permission.” Sam reminded. You kept your eyes focused on the limp Castiel in the holy fire ring and shook your head.

“Cas once told me that I _always_ had his permission to enter his vessel.” You replied. “I guess we’ll find out if that’s true.”

You pulled an angel blade from the back of your belt and handed it to your friend standing closest. Dean looked liked you were asking for the impossible when he saw the weapon presented to him. You turned the object around with a huff and held out the hilt of the blade to him, shaking it slightly while pulling a slip of paper from your pocket.

“If things go sideways,” You started and forced both the knife and the paper into Dean’s hands, “I need you to carve this sigil into the palm of my hand. It should force me back to my body.” 

“And if it doesn’t work?” Dean snapped. He couldn’t help being furious but he felt like the very air was suffocating him with the risk of losing another person he considered family. You glared at the Winchesters and stretched your arms out as if preparing for a marathon.

“We don’t have time for ‘what-if’s’. Give me twelve minutes.” You instructed. 

Before either Sam or Dean could get in another argument, you looked up to the ceiling and opened your mouth. The angelic white wisp of your being flew out and danced in the air for a second before finding its way into Castiel’s vessel while your body dropped backwards onto the wooden seats of the church. 

One vessel now contained three angels and a demon. What happened from this point forward was unpredictable.

 

_“He mostly leaves me alone.”_

Castiel told Crowley just at the exact time you popped in. You were momentarily confused with the location of the bunker’s kitchen (which just so happened to be the first place you kissed the angel) and saw Castiel staring dreamily into a television box while Crowley hovered behind the table. 

“I’m just waiting – you know – for the battle. The Darkness.”

“Are you being serious?” You couldn’t help but snap. Crowley’s head turned around and he was thankful that you had arrived to assist. Maybe now, Castiel would budge from his seat. 

Castiel glanced over his shoulder and smiled at you. “Hello, (Y/n). What are you doing here?” He asked.

“I’m here to get you out.” You frowned, stepping in line with Crowley. Not that you were expecting him to leap from his seat in joy but Castiel could have put in the effort to look somewhat pleased. Castiel shook his head and returned to the program he was watching while fiddling with the antenna. 

“That’s not necessary.” He replied simply and Crowley noticed the way in which you balled up your fists. You loved Castiel to bits but, him ignoring your help wasn’t something that you could let slide. Storming over to him, you pushed the television set to the side roughly and Castiel no choice but to listen.

“Look at me.” You instructed. When Castiel continued to evade your eyes, you repeated yourself with a more demanding voice that compelled the angel to oblige. His blue eyes found your stern gaze and you reached out to touch his cheek gently, missing the feel of his warm skin beneath your fingertips.

“I need you to come back. Dean and Sam want you back too.” You implored. “If Lucifer does destroy the Darkness, he won’t stop there.”

“For all we know, he might restart the Apocalypse.” Crowley chimed in.

You both were making valid points not to trust Lucifer but Castiel was enamored by you. You couldn’t tell if what you were saying processed in his mind and it scared you knowing that you couldn’t read him like you once could. 

“Look, I know what you are.” Castiel finally said softly, removing your hand from his face. “Lucifer has pulled this game more than once before.”

“What?” You whispered and Castiel nodded.

“Showing me the one thing I want the most just to keep me quiet. Well, I’ll have you know that this television show does that quite well.”

_He thought you were a hallucination…_

“No, no. Cas, I’m real and I’m running out of time –”

“Actually, I think you’ve both lucked out.” A fourth and cold voice added. 

You felt chills run up your spine and your stomach dropped when you turned around and saw Lucifer standing in the doorway. You positioned yourself between the devil and the angel on the table as Lucifer slowly stepped over to where you stood with Crowley and pursed his lips at you both.

“It’s rude to look into other people’s minds without their permission.” He told you softly. 

With a flick of his wrist, Crowley was thrown backwards into the door of the refrigerator and Lucifer merely rolled his eyes. You curled your fist into a ball and had your knuckles collide with the face of the archangel. Normally, it would inflict a great deal of pain but it seemed that you were powerless in Castiel’s mind and it felt like you had slammed your hand into a pile of pricks. The pain rippled through your fist and you gasped loudly while Lucifer chuckled and grabbed your hair, forcing your head back. He leaned in and took in a deep breath, inhaling your scent like a bloodhound.

“Looks like, the ‘Shield of God’ isn’t as powerful as they thought.” He taunted and pushed you, head-first into the tiled kitchen wall. Your head felt like it was splitting open and you counted yourself lucky that you hadn’t blacked out upon impact. 

As you fell to your knees to clear your mind of the blinding pain, you didn’t see the archangel stalking his way over to finish you off. You probably would have been dead in two seconds flat if Crowley hadn’t got back up and tackled Lucifer to the ground. 

While they struggled on the floor, you looked up at Castiel and saw that he had returned to the television set, paying no heed to the fight. You grit your teeth and made an attempt to crawl over to him. Sadly, you barely reached the middle when Lucifer had gotten to his feet and kicked you in your side halting your movements. 

You were seeing stars as your body screamed with agony, protesting with your actions but you were determined to get Castiel’s attention and prove that you weren’t a vision. Turning on your back, you took in deep breaths and heard Lucifer taunt Crowley just by your feet as he had the demon pinned to the wall. The devil was pretty self-absorbed in his power at that moment, so you made a desperate play. 

“Castiel!” You shouted, “You have to expel…!” 

Before you could finish your sentence, Lucifer brought his foot down on your chest and ruthlessly broke several bones. You clawed your nails into the ground and threw your head back letting out a haunting scream that dried out your throat.

Back in the real world, the cathedral walls rattled as sign that something unholy was happening. Crowley’s vessel started burning and, on his forehead, there were the words ‘ _help me_ ’ being traced from within, catching the attention of the brothers. Sam looked at Dean who turned to your vessel and saw blood trickle from the corner of your mouth. It was 2 minutes until time out but judging from both vessels calling out for help, the brother’s made the decision to pull the plug on their plan. 

Sam grabbed the holy-cross and started chanting the exorcism while Dean copied the sigil from the paper onto the inside of your palm, being as quick and precise as he could. In less than a minute, there was a noticeable pool of blood on the floor as Dean finished the blood sigil which started to burn gold. 

Castiel’s body twitched before his mouth opened up high and let out the white wisp of the angelic embodiment. You returned to your body with a sharp gasp and jolted upright. Your body ached as though it had made the journey, so you were a bit hazy when paying attention to your surroundings.

“(Y/n)?” Dean checked as he helped Sam with the exorcism. You heard him, you knew he was there and that he was talking but when you focused and cleared your vision, you couldn’t tear your eyes from Castiel in the flames. He was still standing, unresponsive until Dean doused the last of the holy water that sizzled upon contact with the possessed vessel and forced Crowley out in a whirl of red. 

“Useless.” The ex-King of Hell told the brothers after, he too, took a sharp intake of air. “Lucifer’s hold on him is too strong.” 

Dean and Sam shared an anxious glance with one another, worried that their efforts had gone to waste, before turning to you, who happened to be visibly shattered. Your hand was still bleeding out which is something you could have healed instantly but it’s not something you wanted to do. 

“Lads the fire!” Rowena screeched, pulling everyone from their thoughts and drawing your attention to the extinguishing ring of holy-fire. 

Everything went downhill from that point forward. Crowley ran off, Rowena hid, and Lucifer broke out his temporary containment, took the Horn of Joshua and bound Dean, Sam and yourself to the seats. 

He stretched out his hand, balled into a fist and slowly rotated it. The three hunters groaned in pain as you all felt your insides knot up and twist in ways you didn’t think were possible. It looked, and felt, like it was about to end until the doors and windows of the church burst open, sending glass and wood flying about the place. Lucifer ceased the torture and turned around only to see Amara grace them with her presence. 

She set Dean free along with you and Sam, then made her escape with Lucifer, leaving you three back at square one with your angel in the wind… again.

* * *

The ride back to the bunker was painstakingly quiet. 

Neither Dean nor Sam knew what to say so they opted to not say anything at all. When they made it home, Dean and Sam could feel the rage bouncing off you as you brushed past them on the stairwell, nearly making them fall. 

You stormed over to the library and stood silently at the foot of the long table, trying to collect your thoughts. When you reimagined Castiel’s face, you grabbed the table lamp and threw it at the wall with a frustrated scream where it shattered upon impact. You them picked up a wooden chair and tossed it at the bookcase, rattling it with such force that several books fell out and lost their pages.

Dean and Sam put their duffle bags on the ground when they reached the bottom and rushed over to your fuming form. When they saw the mess that you had created they couldn’t help but understand what you were feeling. You needed to let out your emotion – they understood that – but you would have blown the entire library to bits with your grace if you didn’t have self-control. 

“I can’t…” You whispered in a voice completely defeated as your body trembled. You wrapped your arms around yourself and sank to the floor. Sam approached slowly and sat down beside you quietly while Dean walked in front and leaned on the library table with a sad sigh. Sam wrapped his arms around your shoulders and pulled you close. 

“I couldn’t reach him, Sam.” You told him, burying your face in your friends’ shirt while riddled with guilt and an overwhelming sense of failure. “He wouldn’t listen to me.” 

Dean rubbed his face with his hand and folded his arms as he watched you. Sam was your shoulder to cry on but Dean was your voice of reason and he was going to make sure that you knew that there was still a _fighting_ chance.

“Listen to me, alright? We are going to bring him back. You, me and Sammy, okay?” He promised. 

You knew that Dean didn’t have a plan and neither did Sam. You knew that the three of you had no leads. But you also knew that whatever you would do would work because Dean and Sam were by your side. 

The three of you were going to defy the odds and save the angel who was lost.

The three of you were going to _**bring Castiel home.**_  



End file.
